User blog:Spartan117andSully/The Beginning of the sequel
Here's what I have so far in the script. Type in the sequences of romance you would like me to enter into what I have so far. Avatar Vengeance Many items are based on entries in AVATAR an activist survival guide, by Maria Wilhelm and Dirk Mathison Also based on, and may be a sequel to James Cameron’s AVATAR Start Scene 1 Title/credits We are swinging among the clouds and the floating mountains; in the background we hear music, “becoming one of “the people”” from the AVATAR sound track. We fall in behind a Great Leonopteryx. OPENING CREDITS The background music is a Na’vi translation of Andrea Bocelli’s Mille Lune Mille Onde Scene 2 Peace, for now JAKE V.O. we are seeing pictures and clips from the original movie. There are times when “being human” means betraying those who you are loyal to, for the people who actually give a shit about you. We see Jake swerve in his wheelchair to avoid an AMP suit as he emerges from a shuttle. I wasa hired gun, a cripple from the urban jungle that is, or at least, was Venezuela. There is a flash of white, which dims and forms into a mushroom cloud, towering even over cirrus clouds, dwarfing the largest cumulonimbus. We then see Jake as he, in his avatar body rally the Omatacya clan with his “The sky people have sent us a message” speech. That was four years ago There is a rumble, then suddenly… FLASH! JAKE (v.o.) Neytiri translating (v.o.) Four years ago, to this hour, the greedy all-engulfing RDA opened an assault on The Tree of Souls. Many brave warriors from fourteen clans fell to their weapons. CUT TO: WELL OF SOULS –Morning JAKE is standing on a slab of rock as Na’vi and “Un-blinded humans” celebrate Tonight, we celebrate our victory! CUT TO: Arial shot, we see millions of Na’vi, elders wearing streamers, from many clans dancing and mourning. Pendulum drums, the blue flute being played by Mo’at, other Na’vi instruments and a few human instruments are seen playing. SUPERIMPOSE: as if being typed PANDORA: 22nd CENTURY A.D. WELL OF SOULS; four years after the human Resources Development Agency’s exile A banshee flies across the screen, and text disintegrates. CUT TO: JAKE is running to his banshee and spirals into the sky. He and Neytiri, who appears to be pregnant, loop lazily over the party. Cut To: Jake is playing with the children. This lasts for about ten minutes Cut TO: later, Jake is resting in is hammock, dozing. He is dreaming. He is REM as we zoom in on his closed eyes. First we see clips from the previous movie(s). Then his dream shows him looking in a mirror as Quatrich sneaks up be hind him. Bam! His wasp barks! He wakes up in a sweat. It is now night. Neytiri is lying next to him, her head on his chest. We are in a new hometree, the new home of the na’vi. It will remain the same as the original, but we will see more of it. He lifts her head and slips out of the hammock. He whistles softly, and his banshee crawls silently to him. He fits the saddle on and flies off. CUT TO: Tree of souls JAKE glides in and lands, walking to the tree. Only Mo’at is still there, sleeping at the trunk of the unearthly willow. Her Queue is linked to a tendril, and the rest seam to sway in time to her breath. The tendrils closest to JAKE seem to sense his presence and caress him. He swings his braid over his shoulder and its neuron-fibers wind around the tendril. Flash! (Black and white) Grace is at the foot of the tree, dying. FLASH! We are in the Schoolhouse. Grace is wrestling a marine back, slamming him with, Dr. seuss’s The Lorax . He fires, shooting Grace through the hand, on automatic, and bullets spray into a holo-board, a clear white board, much like the HUD of a plane. Flash! (back to reality) GRACE (V.O.) echoing I am with her now Jake. She’s for real. JAKE Grace, I don’t know if you can hear me. But, if you can, I just want you to know, even after four years, not one of us have forgotten you. I miss you so, and Neytiri mourns for you still. FLASH! We see shadowy images of Grace’s childhood, 1st person. FLASH! Now we see the ISV Venture star and her sister vessels in the shipyard, still under construction on the electromagnetic launch ramps in the desert. Flash! We are above Pandora, separating from the ISV in a shuttle. Polyphemus, appearing like a blue Jupiter is a crescent in the starscape beyond. FLASH! Parker Selfridge. FLASH! He is in the doorway at the Na’vi school, leveling his wasp at Neytiri’s sister. FLASH! We are in the link room. There is a man all wired up. Na'vi burst into the room and Quatrich points a sniper rifle at the man. A Na'vi scrambles to stop Miles, and Max is frozen in shock. (Instead of the four fingers of a Na’vi, he has five, an avatar). BOOM! A hole is in the mans chest. The avatar falls, no longer being controlled. Neytiri’s sister scrambles to him. We look out a window and see the Na’vi warriors being slaughtered. We hear a massive explosion. Cut to unitilariton, the dream hunt The whole image is bathed in spectral radiance. Jake looks down -- JAKE’S POV -- his body and hands transforming -- fingers stretching into tendrils, legs becoming roots which spread outward across the ground, a thousand glowing dendrites which connect to the roots of the trees and -- CUT TO REALITY -- Jake is on his hands and knees, PUKING in the dirt. He contorts, crying out in agony as the venom contracts his muscles but -- IN HIS VISION Jake stands serene on a FLOATING MOUNTAIN CLIFF. A GREAT BLACK SHADOW covers him, the unmistakable X silhouette of a diving LEONOPTERYX. The LAST SHADOW. CAMERA SCREAMS down on him as the shadow grows larger -- WE RUSH into his face, into the blackness of his pupil which FILLS THE UNIVERSE and -- 86. REAL JAKE writhes in the dirt, his back arched as his muscles seize. He foams and thrashes, his eyes rolled back in his head, while inside -- TIME ITSELF HAS ACCELERATED -- clouds scream around the mountain tops, mist boils through the forest. He feels the wind of time blowing through him as -- REAL JAKE claws the ground, moaning, staring blindly while -- INSIDE, IN POV he FLIES over the landscape of Pandora -- --but the forest is BLASTED. Fires flicker among trees that are BURNED black and lifeless in a smoky twilight. A great WINGED SHADOW is cast below, rippling over the devastated ground. AVATAR JAKE looks down at the shadow. Realizes HE is casting it, and we RUSH IN to his PUPIL and -- PULL BACK from the eye of a GREAT LEONOPTERYX, flying lordly and terrible over the land. It lets out an almighty SHRIEK which seems to echo to eternity and -- SLAM CUT to Jake, directly in his eye. CUT TO white… BOOM! Jake scrambles back sweating. It is not an explosion, but he hears it and feels it reverberating in his ribs. He looks up at the sky. Three contrails have appeared in it. SUPERIMPOSE QUATRICH’S FACE The contrails look exactly like the scars on his face. Mo’at is wide awake now. She hisses like a cat. CUT TO: Jungle Viperwolves, hexapedes, stingbats, and direhorses look up and shift uneasily, making strange noises, obviously knowing that something is terribly wrong CUT TO: looking up. A faint line crosses another moon’s face. CUT TO: Space shot. The Venture star and a warship are in orbit. CUT TO: EXT. warship’s bridge. It is in a swinging arm constantly rotating, making artificial gravity. We are looking in through the front window. An unshaven Parker is grinning at his marines. PARKER He laughs as he stares down at the jungle He looks at his troops. It is 2400 hours boys. I want us dropping in at 0800 tomorrow CUT TO: Jake is still looking up. Dammit. He isn’t here. It’s just your imagination. Get a hold on yourself. Mo’at (Subtitled) This storm has the animals on edge. We should get back to camp. Those sturmbeest seem about to stampede. JAKE (Subtitled) Yeah, don’t want to miss my hunt with Neytiri They walk to Jake’s banshee Scene 3 CUT TO Banshee roost. Morning, but dark, the cloak of night slowly being lifted, and a sliver of Alpha centaury C . Jake and Neytiri. Are sparring as they cross the branch to the banshees. Pretending to be knocked back by an opportunistic punch, Neytiri grabs the limb and does a swinging flip underneath and pops up behind Jake, giving him a playful slap. They laugh. As their Ikran fly beneath, they jump. As they plummet, the Ikran turn and catch them. Jake whoops with the adrenaline rush. The mounts open their mouths as if in a silent laugh as their queues connect. Cut to jungle. They jump off of the Ikran at a Lake. The camp is still visible, only a kilometer or so away. We see the Ikran wheel back towards the camp. We see the couple frolic happily, diving from a 15 meter waterfall, swimming, chasing fan lizards from their resting spots, and racing through groves of helicordians. They collapse, laughing and nuzzle each other. This is to be a typical romance scene, other then that. The scene will last five minuites It is now late morning, and they are stalking over a ridge mere inches above the water of a lake. A gargoyle fish jumps. Jake draws a fishing arrow and the fish impales itself. JAKE I wonder if Max has his grandma’s tilapia seasoning and sauce. NEYTIRI Yeah, maybe he’ll give us a basket of, what is that fried squid, like the humans’ Japanese tempura? JAKE Calamari? NEYTIRI That’s it. JAKE Damn, I love that stuff. Anyways, less talk, more stalk. They proceed, wading through the water towards a large hexapede. As they come within accurate range, it raises its head. Neytiri silently draws back the arrow, and, as she releases it, the deer-like animal lowers it’s head to continue it’s innocent grazing. The arrow whizzes past. We pan and we see the arrow slam into the lens. We pan more and see that the arrow has burrowed into a giant pitcher plant. We hear a man gasp in surprise, as hellfire wasps scatter, though we can not see him. JAKE raising his bow at a glint of light in the direction of the sound. Who’s there?! We hear a gun being cocked and the glint rises slowly. Jake fires at it. MAN falls screaming. Jake runs up to him and props him up against a tree. The arrow has gone straight through the sniper rifle’s scope, and into the human’s eye. Jake snatches the pistol and points it at the man’s head. JAKE Who are you?! Why are you here? Neytiri slides the bloody arrow out and applies an antidote to the arrow's venom. She seals the hole in the exopack with sap. The air stops hissing out. We need to get him to the camp. MAN drawing his concealed knife, begins to stab Jake in the groin, but jerks to a stop as Neytiri breaks his neck. MAN dies. NEYTIRI The sky people. JAKE Parker. They grab the fish and sprint back to the camp. Cut to: Hell’s gate int. It is early morning ~7:40 SUPERIMPOSE: 0740 Max is sipping mocha. As he raises his head, we see his nose is plastered with whipped cream. A passing Avatar, crouching in the low corridor gestures to him to wipe it off. He lifts a news paper, titled: Alpha Centaury Times special edition. We see there is a headline on the mardi-gras style party from two days ago. A cloned macaw is on his shoulder begging for the last bottle of champagne from the celebration. MAX …And have you fly’n in circles drunk? You’re joking right? We hear a muffled response from the bird. Why don’t you go and play with the hatchling stingbats, get some exercise? The bird flutters to the airlock and an operator cycles him through half way, then stops. TECHNICIAN Hey, Max, he doesn’t have a mask! MAX Don’t worry. He’s well conditioned to it now. TECHNICIAN Okay…. He finishes the cycle and, through the window, we see the bird make a beeline for the aviary. Max continues to the ops center. After the exile, there are only a few Samsons and scorpions remaining. An Air traffic controller is sitting guiding the ones carrying avatars on science sorties and pleasure flights. Suddenly… Sensors officer Max, there’s a banshee making a Kamikaze run on us! It has a rider! Open fire? MAX dropping the mug, which shatters. Wha-? Zoom in! Camera zooms in, and we see that it is Jake. Oh, it’s Jake, so relax! The only thing we need a fire on his a coffee for him! OFFICER Uh, I don’t know cuz’, he seems scared. MAX Anything behind him? OFFICER Nut’n CUT TO: Armor bay, there are only a few unarmed AMPs with the aircraft. JAKE runs in through the airlock. NORM wearing a bandage on his torso, MAX, security gaurds, and some avatars and Na’vi jog towards him. Jake does not stop, jumping over the gaurds and pulling Norm with him. NORM shakes free and dusts himself off. Hey, good to see ya too… He pauses. Subtitled: brother, of the honorable Omatacya Cla- JAKE running towards the ops center Quit it with the honors, ab''Norm''al. Has anything gone wrong at all? NORM Other than a drunk Na’vi flying out of the woods, no. JAKE I am not drunk. Specialist, any disruption in comms, sensors, any ghosts? MAX and NORM Huh? SPECIALIST Ghosts are radar images of things that are not. Yessir. About 0200, we got a lock and load order over the radio. It sounded like Parker, so it has to be an echo. JAKE That’s not the only one you’re getting; troops! Saddle up, Lock ‘n load. He’s back. And I have a feeling that he’s pissed as hell. MAX You sure you’re ok? JAKE Just get these maggots outta bed! I’m fine except for almost getting stabbed by his scout near our camp! CUT TO: int. Omatacya camp MO’AT runs in with Neytiri, jumps upon the hammocks and slapping hunters awake. SUBTITLED To Arms! The sky people have returned! War drums begin to beat a fast, dark beat. Na’vi hands reach towards the bows. CUT TO: int. hell’s gate We still hear the war drums, mixed with an alert revile from a bugler. The hands have suddenly turned to human and Avatar hands grasping rifles. CUT TO: ext. space, a shuttle is breaching the atmosphere, with three others behind it. We zoom in on the cockpit and we see Parker grinning. In the window’s reflection, we can see Gunships with rocket boosters diving in. Very quickly, we see the USS Enterprise (all of the ones in the series) rush across the screen. And, was that a salmon that just blew up a chunk of space rock?! PARKER Party time! MARINES Ooh-rah! CUT TO: ext. BANSHEE ROOST NEYTIRI shouting a war cry. The hunters repeat the cry and fly off to alert the other clans. We cut to different clans as the Omatacya alert them to the incursion. CUT TO: int. Armor bay Scorpions and Samsons spin up, boats roar into the river, and Hellriders leave trails of burning rubber as they speed to the jungle. A TROOPER wearing a cowboy hat is sitting on a sentry gun draining a beer and slamming his exopack on. He falls asleep as we hear the drone of automated 102mm gatling cannons begin to spin. CUT TO: Int. AVATAR compound A weary Jake sits down. A Na’vi child offers a push fruit. Jake pretends to take a bite, and the child turns a deep red, her bioluminescent spots flashing in time to her tails angry slashing. Then He reveals that the fruit is whole and gives it back to the child. They all break into laughter, as does an adopted human child. JAKE (V.O.) We Na’vi have a custom. When one finds a push fruit, or Utu mauti, they are expected to offer it to a friend or elder. It is also (yawn) customary to refuse such an offer. To accept is an insult. Often, the recipient will pretend to accept it and pretend to eat it. This often makes the finder very pissed. It is always reviled that it is a trick before it escalates. Na’vi teenagers will often try to wrestle it back, and the result is often a smear of fruit on the floor. It is considered extremely humorous. He promptly falls asleep. PARROT on Max’s shoulder, eyeing Jake’s position, which is on an oversized elliptical machine. He’s gonna be sooooo stiff. Scene 4 It’s time CUT TO: Int. Tree of souls. Na’vi escort marines in as they set up defences. It is obvious that, though friendly, and allies, suspicion remains. We see this in the movements of the hunters that are supervising the marines. CUT TO: Int. Omatacya camp. Neytiri, mo’at, hunters, and several marines in flight suits are pouring over maps. SENSOR OFFICER is using a computer to track all movements and issue orders. We see a V-shaped cluster of red dots appear out of nowhere. Contact! Mo’at rushes over. She connects her Queue to an interface. It is certainly artificial. The camera rushes over a cable sticking out of the bottom of it. We track over it at a rapid pace, to the tree of souls to which it’s copper wires are wound about. ZOOM IN MO’AT (V.O.) It is time. The wires blur and form into the tendrils of JAKE’s Queue JAKE It’s time. The hunters and marines raise a cry that is heard from space. We hear it echo as we pan and zoom on the Venture Star. Ooh-rah! CUT TO Int. Valkyrie shuttle PARKER is in the cargo bay. A thousand troops, hellriders, and AMP suits are standing. The hellriders’ engines are revving, loudly. Parker paces between the tight ranks. Last time, we tried to take out their motivation, by attempting to bomb a sacred area. We know now that that will be the most heavily defended area. Some of you were there. Several among us, then betrayed us. Most notably Jake Sully. He spits. He is now a prestigious leader among the Na’vi. He should be our prime target. If you see any leaders, capture them. Their capture would cause disorganization and panic. They could be used as hostages for exchange. If we catch Jake… He spits. …he will live, but in pain! Cut to: ext. Shuttle. It touches down. Troops and vehicles spew out. Another hovers just above a river, and boats literally jump in to the whitewater. Scene 5 the first battle CUT TO: int. jungle Tracers fly in both directions. Most come from the left, a few from the right. Arrows fly from the right side as well. A formation of direhorse mounted hunters and hellriders zoom past. We pan with a direhorse. The rider draws back her bowstring, and releases it. We zoom in on the arrow as it spins towards the troops. We pan 90 degrees. The arrow slams into a soldier next to Parker. He is dual- wielding a Wasp revolver an a CARB rifle. He is certainly not the capitalist that he was. He ducks into cover and begins to draw his knife. SLOW MOTION. An arrow drifts past. Tracers spin past at a jogging pace. Parker rolls under a fallen tree trunk, grabbing a flamethrower as his pistol depletes his ammo. The pack of direhorses jumps over. NORMAL SPEED. Parker pops up and sprays liquid fire at the turning riders (one is NORM in his human body riding with a hunter). Their backs blister and one turns black. They fall off, smothering the flames and are rapidly tackled and bound by marines. We zoom in on one’s face. It is Norm. He is dragged into the back of a shuttle with several other Na’vi-loyal marines and hunters. A protesting civilian na’vi begs for water and is slapped down. Norm lunges, but gets a nasty uppercut and is bound to a post. His camoflage pants are torn as he struggles. PARKER walks up. Norm spits on his boot. Parker punches him in the chest. We hear ribs crack and Norm gasps for breath. Mister Spell Norman. Norm head-butts him in the jaw. In less then a second, Parker cuts his bindings, kicks him solidly in the groin, and pulls his head back. Norm screams in pain. This one’s special, put him with the leaders. Norm grunts as he counts his broken ribs and is thrown in a locked chamber with several high-ranking Na’vi, including Mo’at. We’re done here. Sound the retreat. Several thousand Banshees are enroute. We need to be gone before they get here. Get a base set up at one of the old mines. Marines and vehicles swarm up the loading ramp. The engines flare, incinerating foliage and it lifts off. Arrows and bullets bouncing off of the armour. The engines pivot and there is a flash. It is but a dot in the distance. We pan. ~ 200 are dead Cut To: Na’vi side. Many are wounded. Fortunatly, we see that fatalities are relatively low, less then 60. A banshee lands. A bleeding Jake jumps off and runs to a female Na’vi dressed in a red cloak jumps down from a boulder, watching the sky people retreat. It is Neytiri. There is a gash along her forearm, which Jake bandages. NEYTIRI. We see among the dirt on her face, there are tears running down her blue, striped cheeks. She cries out as she collapses into Jake’s arms. Mother! Norm! They are prisoners of those demons! She gasps and squeezes. Jake strokes her hair. All those warriors and innocent mothers and children, dead, injured, or captured. JAKE Norm…. CUT TO BLACK. Pause 5 seconds CUT TO HELL’S GATE We pan and survey the destruction. The 102 mm cannon still fires, hammering a retreating shuttle. There is a Deep thud as it disappears. We pan to the mine and see it buried in the wall. The engines firing. We pan more in total we see 10 plumes of smoke in the jungle, and 5 near or in Hell’s gate. Scene 6 Two problems is worse then one Cut to: aerial shot; There is a deep gouge in the ground. Mining vehicles are ants in the 2-mile crater.A mile long SLASH-CUTTER dwarfs the hell trucks CUT TO: ext. a steel hut CUT TO: black We zoom out and see that it is the open end of a bagpipe. We hear Amazing Grace, oozing out slowly; a funeral dirge. We zoom out slowly(camera is in the vertical plane) and rotate to the horizontal plane. It is an Avatar. We zoom out slowly, and we begin to hear Na’vi drums, played at the same rythem. CUT TO: Ext. Hell’s gate. Above. A line of Na’vi and Na’vi-loyal humans are marching in the gate. They are carrying coffins containing marines and hunters to a chaple. We pan 45degrees and zoom in on viperwolves. Even they have their heads bowed and hexapedes stand watching the procession, (seemingly respectful of the dead warriors). Na’vi and humans stand at attention, the marines in dress uniform, some weeping, others standing, silently praying. At the order from a commander, they raise their bows and guns and fire into the air. They lower the guns and bows, and flags are lowered to half mast. They salute and walk away, crisply, but slowly. Na’vi families gather about the dead, paying their respects. CUT TO: ext. Chaple. Jake, Neytiri, several important looking humans and Na’vi, and a human chaplain are standing, watching the memorial. JAKE The dead are dead, but we have the living to protect. There are prisoners that will die in pain if we do not find them. MAX They are focusing on the leaders. We can expect asassins, spies, confusion from leaders dying and being captured… JAKE We need to get those warriors back, and make some captures of our own, prisoner exchange. NEYTIRI a growl rises in her throat. FLASH! We are at the tree of souls. JAKE and her are mating. FLASH! We see a young Na’vi girl. It is Neytiri. We pan and see a younger Mo’at holding her. MO’AT (subtitled) Neytiri; my daughter…. FLASH! (end of flashback) Neytiri’s eyes open. JAKE his face is close to her’s And we need to do it now. Cut To: a pit in the earth. There is a massive complex of mobile units, airlocks, turrets, and hangers. We zoom in on a particularly guarded one. CUT TO: Norm’s cell in the shack. NORM nursing his arm. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…. Cell door slams open. Parker walks in. Typical. He gets up. Parker’s hand goes to his wasp. PARKER Hello, traitor. He grins and run-jump-sidekicks Norm, who is sitting. NORM grabs his ankle and slams into the wall. Gaurds grab Norm, bind him, and drive him to his knees. Coward! I knew we shoulda killed you! PARKER getting up, he spits in Norm’s face. We see several Na’vi lunge to protect Norm, but they are driven back at gunpoint. CUT TO: Floor. We can only see his feet. The cell door slams. It echoes. CUT TO Mo’at MO’AT looking at the children on the floor. CUT TO BLACK. Echoing the slammed door. MO’AT V.O. Come on Jake, We need you now. Scene 7 Prisoners, babies, and wars; oh my! CUT TO white. We are staring up a very, very bright light. Blue figures are visible. They are blurred. We slowly focus on them and see that there are Armed men and surgeons dressed in blue medical gowns, Jake, Neytiri, and Max. 180 DEGREE PAN We see that there is a bloodied human. He is bound. He sits up slowly, fearfully. JAKE I need you to lay down. You are hurt. The prisoner looks down at a gaping wound in his abdomen. He gasps in pain as a doctor forces his head down slowly, pressing a mask on his face. The anesthetic acts instantly, and he passes out. (subtitled) Where did you find him again? A NA’VI HUNTER O.S. subtitled He was at the field of battle. He holds up a patch, signifying the rank of major general. He was wearing this and several medals. MAX What’s he saying? JAKE He’s saying we have an important POW. NEYTIRI Are we gonna question him? To the hunter. subtitled What should we do with this leader, my brother? HUNTER subtitled He’s a leader?! He lunges at the table were surgeons are operating on the prisoner, but Jake catches his arm which is cocked to stab. Let me go! This piece of __________ is a murderer! I shall roast him alive! JAKE subtitled No! We musn’t hurt the prisoners! Do you want to bring yourself down to their level by torturing the helpless? Do you wish to dishonour your brothers in the mighty Thunder plains clan? NEYTIRI We must remain hospitable towards them when not threatened directly. She suddenly grasps her swollen belly. Max! Jake! The baby’s turning! She screams curses out in the Na’vi language, but we do not translate. MAX runs to a panel with a speaker on it. We need a stretcher and a Na’vi familiar with birth procedures, STAT! Neytiri’s in labor! They help her stagger out of the surgery room. They sit her down on a bench as four orderlies sprint in with a rather large stretcher. Jake and the hunter roll her on to it and push her down the corridor, causing Avatars, Na’vi, and humans to flatten themselves against the wall. A janitor barely manages to slam his cart into reverse and speed out of the way. A human is hit, and clings to the bar on the wheels (think of Piglet on the cowcatcher of the train in whinny-the-pooh) and he screams until the stretch comes to an abrupt halt in the elevator. There is some cheesy music playing in the elevator. The man rolls out from under the cart and dodges between the closing doors. They ride for ~5 seconds and the door opens slowly. They push the cart into an operating room. NEYTIRI there is a ripping sound as the membrane surrounding the child in the uterus rips, and fluid gushes out. Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh!! MAX 20 CCs of anesthetic! John, saline IV! JAKE Neytiri! Neytiri! Look at me! Max is attatching sensors to Neytiri as she writhes. JAKE V.O. we can still hear the commotion as the baby is born, but we NEVER look “underneath” Six months. That’s how long it takes for a Na’vi child to develop in the womb. Versus the nine that it takes for a human. CUT TO The young na’vi is wrapped in a white blanket. NEYTIRI as the baby coos Ryan. Ryan Able Sully. JAKE looks at her questioningly. Then he looks at Max. Ryan? MAX bows his head. Ryan Lorenz was one of the first Avatars, and was Grace’s loyal friend. He and Neytiri’s sister were… He pauses. Neytiri nods. …lovers. We are in the link room Quatrich storms in. There is a man all wired up. Na'vi burst into the room and Quatrich points a sniper rifle at the man. A Na'vi scrambles to stop Miles, and Max is frozen in shock. (instead of the four fingers of a na’vi, he has five, an avatar). BOOM! A hole is in the mans chest. The avatar falls, no longer being controlled. Neytiri's sister scrambles to him. We look out a window and see the na'vi warriors being slaughtered. We hear a massive explosion. Quatrich drops the rifle and draws the WASP. We are inside the gun. The hyper-sonic bullet, even in super-slow motion is a blur as the Revolving magazine pops a bullet into firing position, coils crackle with blue lightening, and magnetic forces launch the bullet (which we follow closely) out of the gun, through, Ryan’s avatar's heart, and into the sister’s arm. We are now on the floor. Quatrich turns as they slump to the floor. Neytiri's sister look into the avatar’s eyes, gets up and struggles to the dying Ryan. Everything goes out of focus, and everything forms into streaks, like the stars in STAR WARS during a hyperspace jump. FLASH. MAX They were marines like you. NEYTIRI Ryan lived just long enough to make'' shahaylu'' with the Tree of Voices, before the battle. JAKE So, who was Able? Able’s story here ' JAKE May he live on in Eywa. Lorenz and Ryder, I mean. Scene 8 et tu brute`? CUT TO Shack ext. evening A heavily armed and armoured shuttle roars overhead, faster than sound, so we hear it AFTER it has disappeared over the ridge. Another hovers, slowly, above a landing pad of dirt. It settles slowly. We zoom out and pan. Norm thrashes. There is hydraulic hiss and the shuttle’s loading ramp lowers. Several AMPs carry crates out, followed by a M1A5 MBT, which looks like a scorpion tank from Halo with sposons and bristling with miniguns on the hull. Be hind it, several other vehicles, such as hellriders, M1A1 and M1A2 Abrams MBTs, light all-terrain assault vehicles, and AMP suits with flamethrowers and shoulder mounted stinger missiles. Then, out of the haze within… CUT TO Shuttle int. angle down. A clean boot on a blue leg swings into the frame. We track for several seconds before whatever this is thing is walks onto the dusty ground. It steps out of frame. CUT TO fist person. We are walking towards Parker at a height of almost three meters. PARKER You are one damned Jack-in-the-box Miles. We pan and see a na’vi version of Quatrich, the three scars on his face, and blood red eyes instead of yellow. He is smoking a cigar with thick smoke streaming out. MILES QUATRICH Didn’t miss me too much, boy, did ya? CUT TO side view. PARKER and MILES are in the foreground. NORM in the background. As we zoom in, we see his face is turning blue and he is making choking sounds. His bioluminescent spots flash madly. A marine pivots on his heel and punches him in the gut. y-y-y-you…! A ham sized hand grabs the post he is tied to and pulls it out of the ground. MILES walks up to Norm and grabs his hair, pulling his head back. I’m sure our friend here wants to know why I’m not dead. ''I was never here. I ''was'' back on Earth. Who said that Avatars had to be one of those fools…? NORM You were a na’vi… We are up on the rim. We pan 180 degrees and are looking into the faceplate of a flight helmet. The pilot gets up and turns, WASP pistol in hand. We see the breasts in profile for a second. The head swings. A Loooong black ponytail is coming out. Definitly Chacon. She turns. TRUDY (v.o.) You ain't the only one with a gun, bitch! It echoes. She pivots rapidly as there is a rustling sound behind her. It is a viperwolf WITH A VERY BIG GUN. Viperwolf in Grace's voice. Wellll now.... We track up to Trudy's face as “Grace” clambers up. Chacon no longer wears her flight helmet's polarized faceplate. She is looking through a spyglass at the base. GRACE Lemme see. She grabs the telescope. We are now looking through the telescope. There are data readouts everywhere. The view bobs up and down slowly we pan, taking in the sight for like ten seconds and settle on Quatrich as he steps out of the shuttle. He has four fingers. A true Na'vi. We are zooming out. It is no longer as scope, it is a large TV. Superimpose “I will be back. Thaw out the Graceicle.” MAX Graceicle? 5 messages left anonymously at our outpost at hometree. Grace''icle.'' MAN. Grace? As in Augustine? CYROSPECIALIST We still have her avatar body in stasis. Superimpose Grace's avatar on the TV. There is ice on the body's lips. NORM We know that her conciousness was copied to the moon's neural network. MAN 2 Could that conciousness have found a way into a new body? MAN Unlikely. The only creature we know is compatible with us is the avatars and the Na'vi. He pauses. Then again (humming a tune from jeff wayne’s War of the worlds) “the chances of anything coming from Mars, was a million to one they say.” NORM It is still possible. MAX looking out the window. Dammit, Grace. If your alive, why aren't you here? '' '' Scene 9 Operation Hellstrike (OR the second wave) It is night. Two Na’vi and one human figure are walking on a tree limb, silouhetted by POLYPHEMUS. MARINE sipping a beer. As they walk past a bladder lamp, we see that the human is the “cowboy” from before, one is a Na’vi hunter, and one, an avatar, has an iPod and looks like Bob Marley. “Cowboy” and the na’vi are laughing and teasing each other. CUT TO: Above Hell’s gate ext. A scorpion gunship and a banshee fly in formation. CUT TO Omatacya home tree. Many are in their hammocks. There is no hint of trouble at all. We see meals being made on an open fire, and Na’vi teens wrestling. WE CUT TO the camps of several other clans. They are alert, but in high spirits. CUT TO: Cowboy, Bob Marley and the hunter, now walking through the brush, stirring the Fan lizards and Other small creatures, a wonderful scene. Suddenly… There is a soft whistle. Three darts suddenly appear in their arms. They pass out and are caught by black figures, nearly invisible in the dimness. We see nothing except the pilot flames of flamethrowers dancing through the darkness. CUT TO Ops. Center The sensors officer is snoring, loudly. We focus on a RADAR screen. Several blips appear, Red because of unfriendly IFF. There is a soft buzzing. The officer stirs and spills some hot cocoa into his mouth. We see his eyes, red and baggy. They sift to the screen and begin to close. They then suddenly flash wide open. CUT TO floor. The mug slowly slams into the floor and shatters as Red lights flash. CUT TO: Behind a valkerie shuttle, several Dragon gunships, and several jets, JOHNSON COMBAT AVIATION F/A-43 that looks similar to an SR-71, A huge gray wall advances out of nowheres. It is bristling with guns and, as we zoom out, we see that it is a starship, matter/antimatter engines roaring, however it is going agonizingly slow, as thrusters give it lift. On it’s side are the bold, yellow words: ESS HUDSON II. CUT TO Jungle floor. A slinger stalks a hexapede. As it cocks it's head back, It hears the approaching armada, and is swept into a stampede of thanators, hexapedes, sturmbeest,titanotheres, and other unrecognizeable species. CUT TO ops. Center Everything is panic. We see the ship in the distance, a wall of guns and metal. F-16, FJ-35B, and F-15 fighter jets scream overhead, dropping cluster bombs as loyalist forces scramble off of the ground in scorpion gunships. Bullets zip into armoured doors shutting over the windows, lines of dents appear from the machine guns. CUT TO armour bay and apron Avatars jump into Samsons and slip into comas as Avatar drivers evacuate. We see many marines diving into the jungle and explosions as bombs and missiles strike home. NON-LOYALIST marines through grenades. ''WHEN THEY DETONATE, IT IS NOT A FIRE BALL, BUT RATHER A CLOUD OS DEBRIS UNLESS THE HIT SOMETHING WITH A LOT OF FUEL''. AMP suits kick in the fence and…tanks roar onto the apron. It is absolute havoc. CUT TO: warship ext. The ship is firing it’s cannons. Machine guns strafe the floating mountains as it plows through the floating rock, as an Ice breaker through thin ice. We see that the ship is not trying to destroy hell’s gate, but rather drive the loyalists away. We focus and pan on the muzzle of a huge cannon, at least 250mm. track as it pivots on a turret. There is a flash deep inside and a shell comes rushing at us we ark into low orbit and the shell detonates, a MIRV, we track the largest as it plunges into the atmosphere and glows red-hot. We pan and see that it is going to impact in a prarie. We hold a mile above the ground as it plunges towards a flickering light on the ground. There is a massive flash and Cut to ground level. We are in the middle of the camp of THE HORSE CLAN OF THE PLAIN. There is a flash of light and a mushroom cloud rises. The shockwave hits and tents tear, na’vi are thrown, and trees are ripped out. We see many smaller non-nuclear explosions in the camp. A jet flies overhead and we scream back to the Omatacya camp. There are na’vi scrambling all over the place. They fire arrows with marines. A fire is raging, and tents burn. Na’vi scatter and flee into a slow river. ''INSERT THIS INTO THE BLOG. ' Ikran shriek and swarm into the air as ''ikran makto''s either flee or jump on their backs, mostly the latter. Neytiri, with Ryan strapped to her, and several hunters and warriors, evacuate the wounded and non combatant na’vi, many of the former are humans. It is a pandemonium similar to the destruction of hometree. Cut To: Hell’s gate ext. The cruiser is hovering directly above the main complex. A fleeing Samson (appx. 200ft.) is spun out of control as a bolt of plasma from a VTOL thruster strikes it, and engulfs it. High altitude Samsons are disgorging para-troopers, although the jets incinerate one or two, and a few other chutes fail to deploy. We track the survivors down as 10% of them are picked off by machine gun fire. The rest roll with the impact as they hit the ground. P90s, shotguns, assault rifles, m79s, and many other weapons swing up to the invaders’ shoulders Credits “I see you” Leona Lewis Category:Blog posts